


New Tricks

by hcnnibal (whereverigobillygoes)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M, Master/Pet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn, non-sexual pet play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereverigobillygoes/pseuds/hcnnibal
Summary: Will accidentally starts training Hannibal.





	1. Separation Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest with you, I don't know where this is going.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/47596340391/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/40630169683/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/47596340191/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/40630169533/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46872199084/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/40630169413/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/46872198894/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Speak

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/48534213417/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/48534213347/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/48534060541/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/48534060461/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/48534213132/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/48534213047/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160965171@N05/48534213002/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
